


Nado nocturno

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No estoy haciendo nada, Kota. Solo digo que, ya que no tienes casi nunca tiempo libre, podíamos hace algo más divertido que estar a tostarnos a lado de la piscina, ¿verdad?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nado nocturno

**Nado nocturno**

Kota miraba a su novio, sonriendo.

Kei era malditamente hermoso.

Con su bañador demasiado largo y de colores fuertes, resaltando sobre su piel clara, sentado sobre una sienta a lado de la piscina con sus brazos cruzados y en puchero en su cara.

No era nada serio, y esto le permitía de pensar que aquel ceño irritado fuera absolutamente adorable.

Se acercó lentamente, dándole el helado que había ido a comprarle.

“Gracias.” dijo Kei con voz distante, agarrando el helado y empezando a comerlo sin mirar su novio en los ojos.

Kota cogió una sienta y se puso acerca de él, riendo de bajo.

“Kei... ¿Cuánto más quieres seguir así?” le preguntó, con su solita voz paciente.

Inoo arqueó un cejo hacia él, desdeñoso.

“No estoy haciendo nada, Kota. Solo digo que, ya que no tienes casi nunca tiempo libre, podíamos hace algo más divertido que estar a tostarnos a lado de la piscina, ¿verdad?”

“Bien... tu podría haberme dicho antes que no sabes nadar, ¿verdad, Kei?” Kota contestó, tratando de no reír, mientras el menos parecía más y más enfadado.

Suspiró, en fin, decidiendo que no valía la pena arruinar ese día que, segundo la opinión de Kei, estaba ya desperdiciada.

“Vale, lo siento.” concedió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. “Tengo todo el día libre, pues te prometo que de aquí en adelante serás tú proponer. ¿Vale?” preguntó, esperando que su mal humor se pasará.

Y comprendió que habría tenido que preocuparse cuando vi el sonriso maligno sobre la cara de Kei.

“Vale. Pues esta noche vamos a cenar en un restaurante indiano. Está bien, ¿verdad, Ko?” preguntó, con aire inocente, y mordiendo sus labios Kota no puso hacer otro que asentir.

Kei sabía que _odiaba _la comida indiana, así como sabía que se trataba solamente de una provocación.

“Y después” el menor siguió. “Volveremos a casa y tendremos sexo.” sonrió, pasando su lengua sobre su labio inferior. “Eso gusta a ambos, ¿no?”

Kota sonrió.

Iba a soportar la comida indiana.

Y no por darse por vencido con Kei, no por el sexo, no por nada de eso.

Porque lo amaba, y estar con él era realmente todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
